


Put a Ring on It

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So Aomine is getting annoyed about the ring on Kagami's necklace, so he decides to get Kagami his own ring to put on the necklace, except that Kagami gets the wrong idea and thinks that Aomine is proposing to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeeehehehhehehehhehe this is a good idea! :3
> 
> at first I thought it'd be funny but it ended up just being Disgustingly Romantic.  
> ew.
> 
> haha enjoy!

Aomine was getting pissed. He was so damn _annoyed_ at that stupid ring on Kagami’s necklace. Aomine was not the kind of guy to be jealous, per say, but he did have to recognize that he was extremely possessive of his redheaded boyfriend, and he hated seeing that damn thing hanging from his neck every single day.

Sure it was just a childhood gift from his so-called “brother,” but Aomine hoped that the most important man in _his_ life felt the same way about him and would want to wear something from Aomine to show it.

Which is why the blue-haired man was now awkwardly standing in a high-end jewellery shop with Satsuki, the pink-haired girl squealing about how he was being “so romantic” and that she was proud of him. He shrugged her off; he was just getting his boyfriend another ring for his necklace, it wasn’t that huge of a deal.

Aomine wasn’t entirely surprised when the guy behind the desk assumed that he and Satsuki were _together_ and there shopping for engagement rings. The two friends quickly set him straight, dropping the word “boyfriend” as often as possible to reinforce their point. The guy kept making a face like he was sucking on a lemon, and he and Satsuki shared smirks every time his back was turned. Damn homophobes.

The ring he eventually chose was a simple gold one with no gemstones of any kind. It did have a cool flame-like design carved around the edges, and it reminded Aomine of the energy Kagami had and the look in his eyes when he was in the Zone.

Satisfied with his choice, he and Satsuki left the store, his pink-haired friend insisting on taking him shopping to get “something nice to wear,” even though he liked all of the clothes he already had. She managed to persuade him to buy a nice blue button-up shirt and some pants that went with it, along with a new white belt.

Aomine changed into his new outfit at her place before heading back, at Satsuki’s insistence. Kagami had just texted him to say he was starting on supper, so he was sure a delicious meal would be ready by the time he got home.

When he walked through the door, he was instantly hit with the heavenly smell of whatever Kagami was cooking. Aomine walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend humming away as he plated up the last of the food out of the pan, clad in a pink frilly apron Aomine had bought him years ago as a joke.

Leaning over the island counter, Aomine watched with a content smile as the redhead brought the plates to the table, already set up for two and with a few lit candles to add to the mood. Kagami came back to the kitchen and also leant over the counter so he could share a lazy, warm kiss with his boyfriend. Aomine smiled into the kiss, tasting hints of the spices Kagami had no doubt been using in their food. As a chef, the redhead kept up his habit of tasting every dish he prepared, even at home, and the blue-haired man was rather enjoying his free preview of their evening meal.

Kagami brought both hands up to cradle Aomine’s head as he broke their kiss, massaging his temples and making the blue-haired man purr with delight.

“Welcome home,” Kagami said softly, and when Aomine opened his eyes he took in the redhead’s beautiful smile and felt his heart swell with absolute joy.

“I love you,” he sighed, and Kagami laughed before placing a quick peck on the end of his nose.

“I love you too, idiot, now let’s eat before it gets cold.”

The food was delicious, as expected, and while they ate they talked about mundane things like updates from their friends or their thoughts on the previous day’s NBA match. At the end of their meal, Kagami got up to clear the dishes, but Aomine quickly stopped him, wrapping his arms around his chest from behind and pulling their bodies close together.

“I have something for you,” Aomine whispered into his ear before leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his jaw.

“Oh? What is it?” asked Kagami, his voice a mix of surprise and excitement.

Aomine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small velvet box he had hidden there. Bringing it in front of Kagami, he popped it open, exposing the golden ring inside.

“Oh, oh my god,” said Kagami in a choked voice, and his body shuddered and he took in a deep breath. Aomine stiffened for a second, not understanding the intensity of Kagami’s reaction and why he sounded on the verge of tears.

“Do you… not like it?” Aomine asked, suddenly worried he had done something wrong.

“No, no! Of course I love it, it’s beautiful,” Kagami said, turning in Aomine’s embrace until they were facing each other, lips only inches apart as he spoke. “But that is _not_ the right way to propose, idiot!”

_Shit. SHIT!_

“Ah, um,” Aomine spluttered, at a loss for what to say. He really had not anticipated Kagami jumping to incorrect conclusions, and did not know how to explain himself to his boyfriend. However, Kagami quickly saved him from any potential awkwardness.

“ _This_ ,” he started, giving a quick kiss to Aomine’s lips before dropping down on a knee and pulling a slim velvet box from his back pocket, “is how you propose.”

“Holy shit,” Aomine gasped, bringing the hand not holding his own box up to cover his gaping mouth.

“Aomine Daiki, light in my heart and love of my life, will you marry me?” Kagami asked, gaze tender and loving. Inside the box was a plain silvery ring, the design similar to the one Aomine had bought for the redhead. In fact, as Kagami lifted the ring from the box, Aomine let out a half-laugh, half-sob as he realized it was _the exact same ring_ he had gotten, probably in the white gold version the clerk had tried to sell him, not silver.

Aomine felt something hot and wet splash onto his cheeks and realized that he was crying tears of joy. He felt so overwhelmed in that moment he didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry some more, what with the unexpected but amazing turn of events. He did, however, know what he needed to say.

“Fuck, yes, of course I want to marry you,” he finally managed to get out, still shaking as Kagami smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger. Aomine’s legs finally gave out and he sank to the floor, letting his now-fiancé take the gold ring from the box still in his grasp and slip it onto his own finger.

“There, perfect,” said Kagami, letting out a happy sigh.

“I fucking love you,” was all Aomine was able to add. Kagami reached over and pulled the blue-haired man into his lap.

“I know,” he said with a smile before leaning in for a kiss, this one much more passionate and heated than the ones before.

Though Aomine was still shaken by the turn of events, come morning he was still entirely certain that he regretted none of it. The dazzling smile on Kagami’s face as he woke up, the mind-blowing sex the night before… yep, nothing gave Aomine any reason to change his mind.

And when they walked into the jewellery shop later that day, hand in hand and with matching smiles, Aomine happily walked up to the sour-faced clerk from the day before to explain how he and his fiancé wanted their rings engraved to add a little something special for when they would get married later that year.

Definitely no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> btw Satsuki totally knew Kagami was planning on proposing, which is why she made Aomine buy and change into something nice :P also why she was super happy her idiot friend was also buying a ring ahahaha XD
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
